


Deep Blue Seas

by ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, I don't even know it's kinda both, In a way, M/M, Mpreg, Older Pines Twins, Pregnancy, Sequential Hermaphrodites, Sirens, scientists can be dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi/pseuds/ThatGirlWhoLovesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper loves to explore the outside world of Gravity Reef and the unknown creatures that reside there. Though, when financial issues with his family rise up he decides to help by getting a job as a servant, and has to stop his explorations with a heavy heart. That is, until he meets a merman who just wants to escape the confinement of his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was possibly inspired by crispyChocolate and the horror movie Deep Blue Sea. Also merpeople are just fucking cool.

The dark sky slowly brightened to an array of pinks and oranges, beautifully illuminating the ocean waves, and near-white sand of a beach. Men gathered on a harbor nearby, getting their boats ready for fishing and travel. As the men were all distracted, no one noticed the head peeking out of the water a little ways away. A head with short, flowing brown locks, big, round dark eyes, and blue scales speckled on his cheeks and fin-like ears.  

The head belonged to none other than Dipper Pines, a merman. He'd always been interested in creatures no one knew a lot about, or didn't know about all together; like the humans he was observing at the the moment. He liked how they had those weird double-fin things, he had no idea what they were called. 

Dipper sank fully back into the water, deciding that it was time to head home. It was dangerous to be near the surface during the day, not that any of his kind ever went near during the night either.

As he swam back to Gravity Reef, he was cautious of the siren guards that hung around on the outskirts of the reef. 

As far as Dipper knew and observed, humans thought merpeople were all evil and would lure them to death, but in actuality the sirens were similar to what humans called "police". There are two types of merpeople; the regular merpeople, and the sirens, similar to police officers which only ever attacked if threats neared the reef. Merpeople were a lot like humans in civilization; they had their own currency of sand dollars, they had a monarchy with fair laws and rules, and social statuses from poor, Middle-class, rich, and then royalty.

Dipper and his family were bordering the poor status, as his Grunkle Stans were struggling with money. They owned a tourist trap called The Mystery Shell that sold items and gave tours of phony attractions. But ever since that damn Tail of Telepathy opened up, less people started coming and sales dropped. Dipper sighed as he swam through the reef, avoiding the other merpeople around him. He saw some of the other mer his age playing with a ball of coral, and when he made eye contact with a few of them, they gave dirty looks and turned away. Not many liked him very much, he knew why, but didn't care for any interaction with them. 

The merpeople living in Gravity Reef never went out of the town. The only ones that did were the sirens and murchints (pun intended) that came in and out for trade. It wasn't illegal to go outside the reef, but among the civilians it was frowned upon. So, seeing as Dipper loved going out of the reef, many merpeople looked down on him. Though, that wasn't the only reason, there was one other.

Statuses in the merpeople civilization didn't just depend on the amount of money one had in their savings, it depended on their tails as well. The more unique or decorated a merperson's tail was, the more sex appeal, respect, and attention they would get. About a third of the merpeople's business income came from modeling for advertisements, because the models' tail or face and body were caught the interest of costumers. The queen of the merpeople, for example, had a large, luscious tail with many decorative fins and barbels, bright, cerulean and lavender colored scales, and had the face and body of a "goddess", as many would say. As for Dipper, his tail had to be the very definition of bland. He lacked any form of decoratives, he had no barbels or extra fins, his length was just a bit below average size for his age, his main tail-fin was small and it was the most uninteresting shade of blue. Though, Dipper did like a few things about himself; he liked his secret birthmark on his forehead, he loved the way his scales would glitter in certain lighting, and he liked how his main tail-fin was similar to that of a rosetail betta. And even though, a rosetail was pretty, other merpeople had ones too, thus making bland. 

So, as anyone could tell just from the other merpeople's dirty faces, Dipper was beyond plain. No one wanted to be friends with the boy who constantly went outside the reef and was terribly uninteresting to look at. 

Even though Dipper had his family, Mabel and his Grunkles, he still felt lonely from time to time. Especially when Mabel had her own friends, as she ended up with a pretty pink, sparkly tail with tons of decoratives, and his Grunkles spent nearly all of their time trying to make money, leaving Dipper alone with the jeering looks of everyone around him. He decided a long time ago that if he didn't have his beloved family to hold him back, he'd of been out roaming the seas...

Dipper let out another sigh as he daydreamed about the rest of the sea just _waiting_ for him to come explore it. He thought about the recent creatures he'd discovered, Coral Gnomes. They were short creatures with skin that blended in with the coral they lived in. They also had pointed hats covered in coral and urchins, and beards completely made up of coral. They were funny little creatures. 

The merman was then brought out from his clouded mind by the sound of his Grunkle Stanley yelling. It was then he realized he was nearing the front of his home, and it was then he saw Gideon Gleeful swimming quickly out the door. Dipper scowled, the little cretin was probably there to bother Stan or try to win Mabel back. As Gideon swam passed him he snarled at the brunette, but Dipper just ignored him. The brunette was greeted loudly by Mabel when he walked through the door, and was deprived of air for a few moments when she hugged him tightly. 

"Dipper! You're home! Did you find any more weird things?" He laughed at her curious, wide-eyed look. Usually he'd take her with him when he went outside the reef, but she had decided to spend time with Candy and Grenda. She released him from her death grip, allowing him to swim upstairs to their shared room with her following behind. They both sat on his bed, Mabel waving her tail back and forth excitedly. "Well?!"

"I found these short creatures that live in coral, I figured out they called themselves Coral Gnomes." He started explaining what he had learned about them, his sister listening intently and making comments here and there. 

It was near noon when they stopped talking about all the weird beings they'd found, and went downstairs for something to eat. They saw their Grunkle Stanford at the kitchen table, he was running his hands through his hair, a sign that meant something bad. The twins gave each other a concerned look before slowly walking over to their great uncle. Stanford looked up at them when they seated themselves across from him, and sighed because he knew from the look on their faces that they wanted answers.

"We're still short of money for the bills. Damn, even with all the overtime." He looked exhausted, the circles and wrinkles around his eyes aging him. He and Stanley had been working twice as much to make enough for the bills, but it didn't seem like it was working. Dipper worried his lip, he knew what would happen if they didn't make the dept due. The Mystery Shell would be taken away. He looked at both his uncle and sister seeing their somber expressions, and knew he had to help in some way. 

"I'll help, I'll try to find a job around town somewhere." Stanford looked up at him and was about to decline, but Dipper made it very clear to the man it wasn't an offer. He was going to help whether he liked it or not. "I'm gonna go right now, actually. All the shops should be open by now anyways."

He rose from his seat and was about to head to the door when his arm was grabbed carefully. He turned to see Mabel with a sad look.

"Dipper, you don't have to do that. They..." He cut her off, tugging his arm free.

"We'll lose the Shell if we can't make the payments. I want to help, I need to!" She looked as though she were about to respond, but she stopped herself when she saw the determination in her brother's eyes. She lowered her head and nodded, silently. As Dipper turned again, headed towards the door, she swam back to her uncle and hugged him tightly. Stanford hugged her back, knowing she needed the comfort, both from the situation the family was in and from Dipper's decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it so far!
> 
> Please inform me of any mistakes I happened to miss!

Dipper had began to go home very late that day. He found a job, though, so it was well worth it. He had searched all over the reef for someplace to work, and nearly every single one hadn't needed any help. He was very close to giving up and trying again the next day when a man overheard him asking a shop owner if she needed any assistance. The man had confronted Dipper after he was turned down, and offered him a job as a servant for one of the richest families in all of Gravity Reef, the Northwests. At first the younger had wanted to decline, he really disliked the girl that lived there, Pacifica. She always picked on his sister and put her down, so he rightfully hated her. But then he thought about the pay he would get. He thought about how much it would help with his family's current situation, and perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if it would make things better.

So he had agreed to taking the job, and started working the next day. Though, he should have been happy to get such a good paying job, Dipper was still upset. He realized that with school and now his new job, it meant he had barely any time to explore outside the reef. He would be occupied _constantly_ with school starting at the break of dawn, ending at noon, and his job beginning only half an hour after he got out, and ending an hour passed sunset. And he had to work weekends, from an hour passed dawn to the regular hour after dark. He shouldn't complain, though, he did it to himself but didn't regret it. He would do anything to help his Grunkles and Mabel, even if that means giving up something he loved.

The boy paused for a moment, stopping in front of some shop that sold metal. Merpeople passing by gave him funny looks, but he ignored them, getting lost in his own mind. He thought he might as well take one last visit to the outside world before he had to grow up and leave behind a life full of amazing creatures.

Dipper turned around and headed to the edge of the reef. Usually he would have just swam out, but since it was late he'd have to sneak by the sirens patrolling the reef's rims. He hid behind rocks, and coral houses when he spotted one, and swam quickly to the next hiding spot. He did this until he was finally passed the guards and swimming freely outside. As he explained, it wasn't like it was illegal to exit the reef or anything, but it was late and he still wanted to avoid the guards' annoying questioning if he was seen. He sighed deeply and moved to an underwater cave some ways away. As he swam, he smiled at the brightly colored fish that passed by him. They were all so intricate and cute, it was hard to take his eyes off them.

Once he reached the cavern, he marveled at the little eye-monsters with fins peeking out from behind stones. They glowed brightly in the darkness of the cavern, and blinked curiously at the merboy that had entered their home. Dipper waved at them, but they only proceeded to blink.  

Then a few of them swam from their hiding spots, getting closer to him, and he cautiously reached out a hand. "You guys are pretty cool." 

He stared in awe at the small fish, more of them getting closer to him. They brushed along his hand and body, tickling him and making him giggle. He used one finger to gently rub at one fish's fins, the creature closing its eye and leaning into his touch. Dipper could still see the being's glow even as it was closed. Suddenly, though, his friendly interaction was bothered by a loud humming noise. The eyes all swam into hiding, the sound startling them, and Dipper silently cursed whatever thing was making such a racket. The merboy grumpily swam outside the cave to see what had bothered them, looking around but seeing nothing unusual. He looked up to the surface and gasped, though, seeing one of those large boats the humans used. The humming noise was coming from it as it moved in the water.

Dipper glanced around once more, this time searching for the sirens that were supposed to be guarding the reef. That boat was a little too close for comfort, and usually the guards would be right under it, watching intensely for any danger. He didn't understand why they weren't there. He looked back towards the boat, but was shocked to see a merperson swimming directly towards it. At first he was just going to watch, that is, until he saw the giant net rising from the sea floor. 

Dipper started to panic when he saw the merperson wasn't moving out of the way, and thought the other must not have known. Within a flash, he was swimming his way to the other mer at a rapid pace. He pushed himself more when the net was so close. He slammed himself into the other merperson, successfully pushing the other out of the way. They flipped around in the water for a few moments before steadying themselves. The net rose above sea level, taking schools of fish with it, and thankfully no merpeople. After it was gone, Dipper turned to face the mer he had saved, but froze when he saw a merboy with truly divine looks.

He was blonde, the tresses floating nicely in the water, with a slim body decorated in gold armbands, pearl headbands, and other accessories made with jewels. Though, those weren't what caught Dipper's attention. It was mostly the blonde's large yellow tail. His main tail-fin was triangular, similar to a crowntail plakat, the end of it ending in spiky frills, and it had so many decorative fins and barbels. This merboy was everyone's walking wet-dream. 

"So are you just going to stand there and ogle me, or are you gonna tell me why you pushed me, kid?" The other's voice was snarky and a bit nasally, but not so much to be annoying like others Dipper's heard. In a way, it kind of suited the blonde. Though with that tone he had in his voice, the brunette could tell the other was a rude, hammerhead of a mer.

The blue tailed boy gave an irritated and confused look to the other. Had he not seen the giant net  _filled_ with fish just a second ago? " _E_ _xcuse me_ for saving your _impertinent_  butt from being caught in a fishing net!"

The blonde crossed his arms and gave Dipper a once-over before smirking. "Well, thank you for that, but honestly, I couldn't have been saved by someone a little more...attractive? I mean, jeez kid, is there anything you have on you to make you a little less boring to look at?"

The brunette growled under his breath; this guy sure knew how to get under someone's gills, didn't he? Dipper clenched his eyes shut, irritably, and took a deep breath, telling himself the other was just trying to get a rise out of him. He opened them a moment later, calmer then he was before, but the other's mocking grin didn't help much.

"The name's Bill Cipher, by the way. And you are?" Bill leaned in as if to rub his stupid grin in Dipper's face. He was really starting to regret saving this guy.

With a roll of his eyes, the brunette responded. "Dipper, the guy who _should_ have let you been captured instead of wasting his time on a, seemingly, egotistical mer like you."

Bill just laughed, liking the sarcastic little fishie in front of him. Having spent most of his life locked in his uncle's mansion, he rarely got to talk to someone outside his home who either didn't know who he was, or did and just didn't care. It was nice, and he liked the sarcasm that seemed to just drip from the other's mouth. "Oh, come on, Dip. You have to admit, even if you knew I was a jerk, you would have still saved me."

Dipper's face contorted at the nickname. He knew Bill was right, but that didn't mean he would actually admit it. " _Sure, whatever_ , now I have to go, and that net should be coming back down soon."

The blondes face fell instantly, slight panic building up inside him. He had finally been able to talk with someone who wasn't afraid by his high status, he didn't want their meeting to end so soon. He quickly thought of something to say, hoping to make the boy stay longer. "So, why were you out here?"

Dipper turned back to him with an expression mixed with suspicion and exasperation. "I could ask you the same thing, Bill. Though, I come out here all the time. I wouldn't expect someone as...titled as you obviously are out here."

Bill smiled and playfully circled the other. "I suppose you've got a point there, little Dipper. I just wanted to get away from the reef, sure there's a lot of interesting gossip and stuff to be heard, but even that gets dull once in a while. And yes, I come from one of the richest families in all of Gravity Reef! Wanna guess which?" 

The golden tailed merboy stopped circling Dipper and, once again, teasingly moved his face-splitting grin closer to other's. Dipper gave him a deadpanned look, his lack of care showing clearly. "In all honesty, I couldn't care less, Bill. And shouldn't you be going home to that  _rich_ family of yours? I'm sure they're worried or something."

It was Bill's turn to give a look and roll his eyes. "Please, they probably don't even know I'm gone. I could go back now and they'd act like I never left."

"Great then, goodbye!" Bill gave Dipper's departing back a bewildered look. Very quickly he swam after the boy and stopped him by wrapping an arm around the kid's waist, his hand resting on the blue tail's lower back. He smiled at Dipper's surprised face.

"Okay, since you saved me, how about I treat you to anything you wish tomorrow?" Dipped huffed, but was intrigued by Bill's offer. Then he remembered he had school and work tomorrow, so he wouldn't have any time to take the invitation. He sighed and removed the blonde's arm from his waist.

"Sorry, but I have school and work tomorrow. Even if I wanted to, which I kinda do, I couldn't." 

Bill gave a disappointed look, but he smirked with a little hope left. "How about the next day? If you're full then too, perhaps you can tell your family you'll be out late for a bit. You can meet me here at the same time, and I'll take you to get whatever you want. Deal?"

Bill held out a hand, and Dipper stared at it, thinking it over. It didn't sound too bad, and he was sure Stan and Ford wouldn't mind much if he stayed out for a bit later. Mabel might want to come too, but he was sure they wouldn't let  _her_ out, and he would agree with that too. So, Dipper smiled at Bill and took his handing, shaking it and sealing their deal. 

"I guess I'll see you then, Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thank you! If you liked it, leave a comment, kudos, or subscribe! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who viewed, subscribed, and/or left kudos! You're all peaches! I also enjoy comments ;D -winkwinknudgenudge-


End file.
